phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dad-inator
was a site available on the Disney Channel US and Disney XD US websites that allowed you to create an animated electronic greeting card for Father's Day. (The Disney Channel US version was redirected to its main page sometime prior to Father's Day 2012 and the Disney XD US version was redirected to its main page sometime prior to Father's Day 2013.) Visitors first selected a theme for the card, which featured the following characters: Phineas and Ferb, Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P, and Isabella. Each theme was accompanied by a new song, with each of the characters taking part. The song could be heard by moving the mouse over the character(s). The second step involved entering your first name, selecting a greeting for your father and his e-mail address. There were variations for the greeting such as "Pops", "Grandpa", "Step-dad" and "Brother", which allowed for people of any age to send a card to a relative that is a father. The final step was to customize the card by placing different objects on the scene. Once finished, you could view the card to see the characters move about the scene and to hear the song again. If "Send now" was clicked, an e-mail was sent to the address provided in step 2. The third step also included a Print function, which opened a PDF file containing a pre-designed version on the theme that was selection. Four designs were available. Notes *Since computer viruses and other malware can be sent by clicking on links sent in e-mail, you should tell the person that you actually did send them the card. *At the bottom of the e-mail that is sent, there is a notice about unsubscribing to e-mail from Disney Channel. This may indicate that sending the card also adds that e-mail address to other Disney Channel communications. *The printable cards feature a songwriting credit for the original songs in the copyright notice: "Songs by Martin Olson." (The songs are collectively registered under the title "Father's Day Cards Songs" as BMI Work #12029718.) *For 2011, the objects were different, as you could place Milly, Katie, and Ginger on Isabella's card, Ferb on Vanessa's card, Norm, Ballooney, and the Gloominator on Heinz's card, and Candace Flynn, a Phinedroid and/or Ferbot, as well as the Giant floating baby head on Phineas and Ferb's card. *Phineas's 2011 card had the following objects: the Brobots from I, Brobot, the Giant floating baby head. *Vanessa's 2011 card used the stage from "The Baljeatles" as the background, with the Mary McGuffin Doll ("Finding Mary McGuffin"), Ferb in his Baljeatles attire from Gimme a Grade, the Rider From Outer Space ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Isabella seemed to be in the boys' backyard beach in the 2010 version, and at the campground in the 2011 version. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Last Train to Bustville") Song Lyrics Phineas and Ferb's Song See Phineas and Ferb's Song '' Vanessa's Song ''See Vanessa's Song '' Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P's Song ''See Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P's Song '' Isabella's Song See ''Isabella's Song Errors *Katie's sash is not fully colored in. External links Category:Real World Articles